


Never Be Enough

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah, a few years later, and loneliness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be Enough

Sarah almost gave into the need to throw a brush, a hand mirror, anything at the closing door. She felt so many frustrations in her life, not the least of it being the fickle nature of the men who passed through on increasingly shorter affairs.

She had the life she had dreamed of, on the one hand. A successful audition in drama during her senior year had led to a scholarship. Rigorous training in the arts had stood her well, helped her rise to the top in a notoriously short amount of time.

Then she had met her mother again, on audition. It had not been a pretty experience, as her mother could only see her as a prettier, younger rival come to upstage her.

Her father and stepmother had only reminded her that real life had disappointments, that her mother lived only for the theater.

Sarah had refused to even think about talking to Toby after that. Her brother had no imagination, no drive to think outside the confines of his latest video game.

By and large, Sarah knew she was lonely. She had been lonely all her life. Having the dream job meant nothing, if she had no one to share it with.

// I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.//

She shuddered, hearing the voice of childhood dreams. Try as she might to banish them, try as hard as she could to be free of those first stirrings of desire, she could not.

She would keep taking new lovers, keep inviting actors into her life, seeking that fulfillment **he** had hinted at.

It would never be enough, as long as his voice remained in her soul.


End file.
